1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanner, and in particular to a scanner that determines document type automatically.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional scanner can scan both positive and negative films. The development processes for positive film and negative film are different; thus, before scanning the document, a positive film scanning module or a negative film scanning module must be selected on the computer. Or, to the complex setting procedure, however, a user may neglect to select the correct document type setting. Positive and negative film scanning require more light exposure; thus, if the document type setting does not match the document type, the user can correct the setting only after scanning, resulting in wasted time.